Beautiful Stranger
by vintagegirl
Summary: It couldn’t be, could it? She was dead. He had saw her die. She had been taking her last breath when he had jumped back through the portal. Bianca had died. Wyatt had killed her. So, how could she be here before him? How could she just be here in P3?
1. Almost Was Never Good Enough

This is set a little after the episode Chris Crossed.

-

Chris sat at the bar of P3 and drank while Phoebe sat beside him on a nearby stool. The secret was out and she wasn't about to let him get off so easily until he answered her questions. Unfortunately, all those questions were the wrong ones and they could easily disrupt the whole future if he even answered them.

So, he sat as still as a rock in a hard place and watched the clear contents of his shot glass instead of answering any of her questions. Once in awhile, he would let his tired green eyes slink over to her from where she sat so easily next to him harassing him with her knowledge and for the hundredth time he cursed the powers above that had made her an empath in the first place.

"Oh, come on, Chris. I know how hard it has to have been for you to keep that big of a secret from all of us. Especially, Piper. Please, Chris.. You don't have to shut down because one little person knows your secret. You just have to work with me. You know me, I hate secrets. They're hard to keep and I usually accidentally end up spilling the beans most of the time, but this one takes the cake." she informed him as he took a quick intake of alcohol.

'Takes the cake'? What she had just said could easily have won the award for understatement of the year. Chris laughed dryly at her remark but kept quiet beside her.

"Chris, come on. Since when have I known you not to have a comeback for something I or anyone else for that matter had ever said?" she quipped.

He knew she was trying to get him to talk. Hell, to talk was probably her main goal in this whole situation. She was winning. The more she hassled him the more frustrated he became.

"Phoebe, now isn't the time or place for this if you get my drift." Chris offered her an explanation for his indifferent silence as his jade green eyes flickered over to Piper in reference to his answer.

She was sitting with Paige over in their little sanctioned off area of P3. Her long dark brown hair was falling down her back in curls that glimmered gold in the light above her head. Her pale skin was a soft color of salmon at the moment as she smiled at something Paige had just said to her. Sometimes her smile would waiver shyly over her lips as she ducked her head while other times it would be a full blown out smile of amusement. She wore a long black simply cut dress that showed her protruding belly. He watched her sitting on the couch as she drank some Canadian clear water from her champagne glass as she relaxed.

She barely ever had time to relax nowadays. He felt so bad being the way he was. He had to watch her be sick because of him or 'baby' him day in and day out and all he could do was watch. There weren't any magical remedies to being pregnant unless you called birth magic.

Phoebe wrenched her gaze towards her older sister. Her eyes were the same color as her older sisters except for the fact that they always seemed to be a shade or two lighter from her thoughts. Her short brown hair clung to her slender shoulder blades loosely also in a jumbled array of curls. She wore a bright gypsy-like violet skirt that swirled around her legs as she moved on the stool to catch a glance of him to see what his eyes had hidden from the world when he looked over at his own mother. Her very short bare midriff white tops one strap fell to the side as she did.

Chris adverted his attention away from his mother. It had always been like opening Pandora's box when he looked over at his mother. He didn't know what he let out when he looked at her and sometimes it was just so hard to conceal how he felt towards her as well as how hard it was to see her alive and well before him when he knew her future.

He looked to the dance floor where instead of at Phoebe to see that Paige was still gliding around in loose low cut bell bottomed jeans that she had found and instantly loved in the attic one of the times that she had been up there riffling through old boxes for charity while he had been poring over the Book of Shadows. She had a slinky red silky top that flowed with every action that she made as she danced with some guy that he had classified as her type a long time ago.

Paige was always running after the fair haired dark eyed 'hottie eye candy' that she referred to them as. He had learned early in his childhood that she would never change.

He felt the searing gaze of Phoebe as he watched Paige having fun on the dance floor for a moment more, but he kept himself distracted from meeting her glowing warm brown eyes. He again tried to keep from thinking about the hell that he had gone through since he had came here. While at the same time, he refused to think back on the hell he had went through from before in the future that had made him come back here to the past to change everything.

Even he had not been able to escape the future though. Wyatt had made sure of that. Wyatt had sent her to him all over again. He had been so in shock to see her sitting there in the little back room of P3 when he had come home to rest as if he could do that with the deadline always looming up over his shoulder.

_She'd slowly got up out of the chair in one languid motion and had went straight towards him. In afterthought almost, he had quickly closed the door behind him shutting off any of his interactions with the outside world while also making it so that there would be no eye witnesses to what was to happen very soon between them_

_"Bianca." He'd said in a soft dreamers voice as she'd walked over towards him. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"_

_She'd pressed her fingertips to his lips to shush him, "Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..."_

_She'd seductively ran her hand down his black shirt till it fell over the white shirt he had underneath it. She'd looked up at him demurely then with her large honey brown colored eyes shooting suggestions into his mind she'd looked back down at where her hand was resting for the moment on his tanned chest._

_Then, she'd thrust her hand into his chest. In a rush, his powers had come flying into her hand as she'd kept her eyes steadily focused on what she had been doing. _

Bianca. He had thought she was there for him. He had thought that she had come back to be with him and for one single fleeting instant when he had first came to her in the backroom to kiss her, to touch her hair, and to feel her with him again… when he had went to her to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming all over again for the thousandth time… he had hoped that maybe she was there to tell him some good news. He had hoped that she was there to tell him he was on the right track and that he had saved his brother from becoming evil.

But Wyatt had even corrupted her. Wyatt had changed her back. He had made her come back to bring Chris back to bring him back to the future. Somehow Wyatt had even been willing to forgive him and even Bianca for everything that they had both done to make sure Wyatt wouldn't turn evil.

Bianca.

_"Chris, please. I didn't bring you here to die!" she'd told him as she'd searched his eyes and her own were brimming with tears._

It was hard to think about her. It was hard to know how he felt. He loved her still even after everything. She hadn't wanted to do what she'd done. She had just tried to save him from the death that Wyatt had probably promised that would become of him if he sent someone else after him. But Bianca… Her coming back and being so cold towards him after everything they had gone through… It was the worst part of it all.

"_Nothing. It's just sometimes I forget who you really are." He'd said._

"_Hey." she'd said softly as she'd pulled him to her. "You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you."_

It had been weeks since then. He had tried to get through it. The gods knew he just couldn't get over it. He couldn't forget it and it kept him up at night knowing that even in the end of it all, and even after the betrayal of her coming back for him to bring him back to the future to his own brother she had still lost her life to save him after all.

"Chris, you can rely on me, you know that right? I am here for you, you know. We're family no matter what and family always comes first." Phoebe's voice interrupted his thoughts again.

"I know. Can you just stop it, Phoebe? Can you just mind your own business for one second so that I can rest?" he burst out at her.

Her eyes brimmed for a moment with sadness and surprise. As much as he had tried before, Chris couldn't help needing to push someone away. It was his way. He had learned it and had embraced it as his way as well as his nature. The only person he had ever let in after all this time was dead and he didn't want to let anyone in anymore.

It hurt too much when he lost them. He would lose them too. If ever got back to the future there was no knowing how everything would have changed.

There was no knowing if mom would be there.

Phoebe got off the stool and left her money beside her drink, "Fine. I get the clue, Chris. I get that you are hurting, but don't think for a minute that it gets you anywhere keeping it all in. Trust me, we have all been through it before."

Chris didn't look up at her. Instead, he used one of the little umbrellas that was sitting in the cup in front of him on the bar to stir his drink. He waited as he felt her stare break away from his face and then he let the umbrella drown inside his drink.

Emptiness, indifference, and a well acquainted numbness that he hadn't been able to get over poured over his body again as he sat hunched over at the bar. The occasional strobe light of blue and purple interrupted his brooding as he looked up into its glaring brightness.

It was then that he had saw her.

Bianca….?

_"Haven't we been here before?" Bianca had joked darkly as she'd tried to keep him on track._

_"Maybe we will be again," he'd answered her sadly._

It couldn't be, could it? She was dead. He had saw her. She had been taking her last breath when he had jumped back through the portal to find himself in the past where he felt now that he belonged in more then the future. There was nothing left there for him.

Bianca had died. Wyatt had killed her.

So, how could she be here before him? How could she just be here inside P3 right in front of his very eyes? Was he going insane?

He couldn't be.

She was standing right across from him. She was getting a drink from the bar tender right opposite of him. His throat felt swollen and cotton mouthed. He stared at her as she exchanged one of her bright sideways smiles with the bar tender as the glass met the inside of her palm and she took a quick sip from it. Her long dark hair flew back away from her face in black and golden highlighted streaks that glimmered purple in the light.

_And again he saw her like it was for the first time. He had seen her through binoculars at the time. She was standing in the sunlight on top of the Wyatt's mansions roof with her hair flowing freely in the breeze as a chilled smile pursued her lips and her hands placed themselves eloquently on her hips. Wyatt was beside her. _

Her chocolate colored almond shaped eyes closed as she relished the taste of the drink. Then, she dropped the shot glass back down on the bar with haste and turned instantly away from him as she dropped back into the crowd of dancers behind her.


	2. Down In A Rabbit Hole

I love the reviews! Keep the coming and bare with me because I am still trying to figure out exactly what to do with Bianca. However I must give a very welcome toast to Wiccan-Warrior, ChrisBianca, and also to Mysterious Midnight.

-

I don't know how I did it, but I forgot this last time. I don't own Charmed.

-

Chris instantly got up from his bar stool. If it weren't connected to the bar already he was pretty sure that it would have fallen over.

Bianca?

He quickly looked around himself to see if anyone else had noticed the girl. If anyone else knew she wasn't supposed to be here in this bar in this time. His mother was still sitting at her little private alcove sipping her water thoughtfully. Paige was still dancing with some guy out on the dance floor. Phoebe was annoyed with him now, and he had a feeling she may have just left the club altogether.

He was the only one who had seen her. He was the only one that had recognized her.

What kind of game was this? Was this some new sick tease? Was she alive? Had Wyatt brought her back? Why would he care enough to do that? He'd already toyed with him before so why would he do that again? What was the point of that? Wyatt didn't like doing the same thing twice. It bored him too much. He liked to display harsh punishments towards people just to show them how vindictive he could be to trespassers.

Was it even her?

Chris swallowed hard as he searched the moshing crowd of dancers. There was some old. Well, new band for this day and age playing on the stage. The crowd was all stuck together swaying to the music and enjoying the sounds coming from the band as a few people sang to the music. The purple and blue strobe lights colors changed to a bright red and orange colors that flickered over everyone like flames in hell.

Where was she?

She had seen right in front of him. He had been inches away from her.

He hadn't even felt her there. He hadn't even noticed her until he had looked up. Had she heard his conversation with Phoebe? Did she know he had blown his secret? Was that why she was avoiding him now?

Why would she come all the way back here to avoid him?

Why was she alive? He had seen her wound. He had had his hands stained with her blood. He had seen the pain glowering in her pale honey brown eyes as she had laid there dying. He had seen her breathing become harder and harder for her. He knew then that she was dying and so did she. She had made sure he was going back to the past to finish what they had started.

She had saved him again. She had always saved him whether she realized that or not. She would always save him.

So, where was she?

The band on the stage starting playing the classic song _99 Red Balloons_. He looked up and over at them. It had been one of the few songs he had still been able to keep preserved through everything that had happened. It had been his Aunt Phoebe's favorite song as a kid and she had passed on her love for it to him.

He looked over at the band warily. He had too many memories to this song. They splashed over him like a gin and tonics aftereffect of a heavy hangover. He didn't want them to come, but he couldn't help them coming as they flowed over him. He braced himself for it all.

Phoebe was playing it for him for the first time. She laughed at him as he said 'again, again'. Wyatt was with him and they both were air guitaring to the song as they screamed at the top of their lungs and ran throughout the house. His mother was with him baking in the kitchen laughing at his selection of chef music. Paige was babysitting and she let them blare the music throughout the whole house with the use of a little magic that is. Bianca… she was singing the German part of the song under her breath as she took him out to collect payment for Wyatt. Mom was lying in his arms as Wyatt stood stonily to his side. It was the first time his mother was teaching him how to drive and she had brought the song to keep him calm. Bianca was singing it softly to him as she kissed him.

Chris felt the involuntary tears flying to his jaded green eyes. He closed them to the world for a moment as if that would help things. He counted upwards to ten for a moment and then he counted backwards as he tried to calm down. He opened them when the wetness disappeared for a moment.

The world glimmered before him like a dark canvas painted with glittering hollow, bright stars. He swallowed as he looked down at his drink. He would say he was drunk, but he hadn't even took more then a sip of his drink. He had a made a tolerance to alcohol in the future so one shot of vodka wouldn't have done it to him.

"_Chris, we can't do this." she tried to say to stop him from going any further into unknown territory._

"_Why? Because my brother will get angry?" he asked her with a muffled voice as he kissed her neck brazenly. "Why? Because he will bring out his unspeakable wrath on us? Why does it even matter to him that I love you?"_

"_Chris, you know what he'll do to us when he finds out. You know how possessive he can be." she whispered as she kissed his lips welcomingly._

_She was still trying to be the voice of reason. She was still trying to stop him from taking it any further, but he wouldn't let her. He knew she felt the same way and there was no way in hell he was going to let his brother stop him. His brother had already taken too much away from him and his family and he wasn't going to let Bianca be another casualty to him._

"_He'll banish me from the world? He'll kill both of us? He'll try to stop us?" he suggested a few means of actions as he refereed to many different Shakespearean plays plots in the process._

"_Chris, you know him. Never put it past him." she replied as she pushed him away._

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Her dark topaz eyes stared up at his with tormented with emotions boiling on the surface of it all. A bell rang somewhere in the distance._

_Surprisingly, Wyatt had left one church up to the 'free' world. He had let people have one sanctuary to go to, but there was no knowing how long he would keep it up. _

_Chris's eyes looked out the open window. It was pitch-black outside. A moon was there, but just barely in a sliver of silvery white light. No stars were visible that night because of the torrential downpour of rain that softly cascaded onto broken stones as well as dreams in the background of their lives. The dark gray blobs of the remains of the buildings around them shimmered almost in afterthought around them. This was the place that they had met up in when the outside world wasn't ready to be trespassed on. Outside a few feet away was the place that they had first met._

"_I'm not going to let him take anything else." he told her in a dark voice. "I am not going to let him keep us apart, do you hear me? I don't care what he tries."_

"_You can't stop him. No one can." she whispered as her eyes closed to him and a soft tear ran down her warm golden cheeks._

"_If I can't stop him then I can work around him. He'll never have to know we are together. We'll keep it secret. We'll pretend."_

"_I'm so tired of pretending, Chris." she whispered as she leaned onto his chest. Her arms came up to enfold him and clasp to his shoulders from behind. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she did._

_He caressed her long dark hair quietly. He knew she was tired. He was tired too, but he needed her. She was the only person that he could be with. She was the only one who could see him the way he was and vice versa. When she was with him she was soft and kind and caring. She was softer then before. She cared about the things she did for Wyatt. She hurt for the many people that had to suffer because of Wyatt. She wasn't a monster with him. _

_But with Wyatt she was someone else. She had been someone else when they had first met too. She had been hard. She had been against knowing him and feeling anything for him. She had kept herself distant and cold to the world around her. She had been like a robot. She did what she was told, she did it well, she did it without a heart for compassion, and she was paid for her deeds._

_Chris held her tighter. Sometimes he forgot how she could be with Wyatt. She could be so different with him. She could be so human with him and so demonic with Wyatt. Sometimes he felt as if he only had half of her and his brother had purchase to everything else. Sometimes he felt his brother had won when he was with her. When he had heard about the new evil Wyatt had forced upon her to do as a mission he wondered if she was only a dream vision that he wanted to see and not just a monster that her heritage had passed down to her._

"_We'll get through this, alright?" he asked her as he pulled her face to his. "We'll find a way to change the hell we live in and I won't let him hurt you. I won't let him have the power he does over us ever again."_

"_Promise." she whispered with a soft murmur of a smile and a tear stricken face._

"_When have I ever failed?" he asked her._

Chris shook his head hard. The memory evaporated as he saw her face looking up at him.

_**The wooden table leg was through her chest. She was shivering her body was cold and she was trying to stay strong for him even though she was still dying. She was still trying to make him go on and finish it.**_

He had failed her then. He should have never left her behind in the future. He should have known something was wrong. He shouldn't have been so stupid to believe that Wyatt would just leave her alone once he was gone.

His emerald eyes glazed over for a moment as he tried to remain still and calm and sane. He tried hard as he held the side of bar so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The bar tender beside him was concerned about him now. He could see that out of the corner of his icy green eyes. He saw him turn over to him and take the glass of vodka from where he had just been sitting. The bar tender took the vodkas shot glass with the drowning paper umbrella in it away from his seat at the bar. He then coughed a bit as if he could get his attention easier with the dry rasp of a cough he had.

"Son, you need something? You alright? Do you need some help to the backroom?" the bar tender asked him smoothly.

"No.. No I'm fine." Chris replied in a heavily guarded voice.

"If you say so." the bar tender replied with a lingering look over him before he started to turn, but Chris interrupted.

"Where did the girl go you just served?" he asked him instantly.

"Girl?" the bar tender asked with his furry dark brown brow furrowed. "You sure you want to go chasing after her like you are right now?"

"Don't worry about me I'm just fine. Which way did she go?"

"Now, Chris I don't know if you want to go after that girl in any condition." the man answered.

Chris reached over the small distance to grab the bar tenders throat with one hand. "Don't tell me who I should or shouldn't be going after. Just tell me what I need to know, alright? Before you get a rude awakening."

The bar tender pointed towards the front of the stage where the band was playing. Chris's eyes fixated on the spot he was pointing at and then he let his grip drop from the bar tenders throat. Just as he did he saw her there. She was singing the last few lines to the song. Her eyes were dark in the hollow lighting of the club. The world around him stopped for a single fleeting moment as he saw her again almost as if for the first time until a strong hand clamped down over his shoulder.


	3. Time I Open My Eyes

Many thanks to:

Alyssa T. Am I like the only one that has ever made the plot of Bianca actually coming back after the whole chris-crossed episode? Thanks for the props.

chattypandagurl thanks for the kudos. I know I have some problems with those run ons... one day I will get better.

and

wiccan-warrior thanks for your review. I must agree with you on the whole aggressive Chris he's so hot that way.

-

Alright I know this is kind of late but the timeline for this would be right after the episode where Leo and Piper get stuck in the alternate universe and Piper learns that Chris is her son. This would probably be the 'episode' right after it or between the others. Leo is still pretty paranoid of Chris at times, and Piper is concealing the baby from him.

-

The strong hand that clamped to Chris's shoulder only pressed harder into his bone as he looked down at the bar. He didn't even think about what he was doing, or what he was going to do. Chris was all instinct then. His other arm that was still free came up from his side and he threw a heavy punch at the one who held him.

He didn't know who he expected to really be there hiding behind the hand on his shoulder. He didn't really know who it was he was starting a fight with, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get the hand off of his shoulder the quickest way he knew how to.

Chris didn't even know if somehow he expected to look back to see Wyatt standing there. He didn't reject that possibility altogether. Maybe, Wyatt was done with having everyone else screw up and was now coming after him on his own accord. If it was Wyatt that was waiting behind him for his first move then he was sure this would be the last time one of them ever walked out of this nightclub.

Chris didn't even know if he somehow expected Dad to just be there trying to be the good guy all over again by making him feel like he was the one in the wrong. He was waiting to find his egotistical Elder father there standing right beside him trying to use his actions towards the bar tender against him like he had done before.

He wouldn't put that cheap of a shot against him past his own father. Leo had already tried to get the Elders to get rid of him in order to keep the sisters to himself so why not just use his actions against him now? Maybe, Leo could even find a new way around all of the Elders rules to have him erased from this time since he couldn't even go back to his own future .

He was almost hoping it would be his father on the other side. He wanted Leo to feel all the pain he had felt. He wanted his father to suffer for what he had suffered in the future because of him.

He wanted to kill his father for turning his back on his family like he had.

His fist collided with hard muscle of the unknown stranger holding him back. Chris instantly swiftly moved out of the grip claiming his shoulder and turned to see the man who had been holding him back from the only person on earth that had let him know what it was like to feel alive.

For a moment, Chris's stomach collapsed. His pale face twisted in shock and his blood ran colder then it had in awhile. His bones crept inside of his still skin as he turned to meet the icy blue-green eyes of a murderer. Dark long locks of dirty blond hair crept into the tanned face of his older brother, Wyatt. The body his fist had collided with moments earlier moved away from him as his fist felt like it had been thrown into an electrical socket. Chris gasped and stepped away from his own blood.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you, little brother? Did you think that we weren't connected somehow after all of these years? You weak fool. Do you think I would let you get away with it, Chris?" his brother's cool voice enraptured his heart in ice as it crept into his body.

"Chris?" the voice asked him again smoothly and richly.

Chris gulped in a breath of air and blinked fiercely.

His father's tanned face replaced the monstrous image of his brother's face that had once been there. Chris looked over at him for a long moment and gulped in gratitude. He had been so sure it was Wyatt. He had been so sure it was his time to die.

He had almost welcomed it.

Instead, he now had to deal with his own father. Sometimes he didn't know what would be worse… Wyatt or Leo? Wyatt was all powerful and evil. Leo was egotistical, forbearing, and way too paranoid towards the wrong people for his own good.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Chris asked his father crudely. He doubled back a few steps from his father as he did and he held him down with a cold stare. He didn't let his father know what he had seen before and he didn't let him in enough to know any differently.

His father. What a dejected word when applied to the man before him. What a lie.

"Something happened. The Elders don't know what it was, but they know it started here." Leo answered him with sideways clear blue eyes.

"Something happened? Way to be specific." Chris replied, sarcastically.

"They might not believe me, but I think you are partly to blame for this." Leo retorted.

"Right. The world ends and it's my fault. I get it. Really, I do. I get it already, Leo. Distrust, hatred, tension. Did I leave any feelings out that you have towards me? No? Well, then I get it. Just because you don't want to share the girls with anyone else doesn't mean you have to take this all out on me. It wasn't my decision to have you go up there and be an Elder. You made that one all on your own so you've got no one to blame but yourself for the outcome of it all." Chris informed his father callously and then he changed tracks instantly to divert his father's attention. "But if you have forgotten- which you do a lot now a days. Some people would think you were going senile with the way you have been acting towards me as of late, but I won't name names- I came here to save this family and I think I am doing a pretty good job of it. As for you, Leo, you're lacking in that department. Sorry, buddy." Chris told Leo as he patted Leo's shoulder and started towards the dance floor.

Chris had a few things left to figure out still and he wasn't about to get stuck behind dealing with Leo. He had to go and find Bianca. He had to make sure he wasn't just going crazy now after everything and imagining this. He was pretty sure she was the "something" that had happened at the club, and he was willing to bet it meant a lot more then Leo was about to let on with him.

Whatever had happened to bring her back here must have been a crazy mess of power. There was no other way that the Elders could know about this so quickly.

Chris wasn't about to help the Elders out either when he wanted her… needed her for himself.

"Chris, you'll have to tell the girls about this. They need to be on guard in case something happens." Leo ordered him in his soft pacifists voice.

Chris settled for a grim grin over his pale lips. "Why don't you tell them, Leo? You are here, aren't you? "

"Chris," Leo responded in an annoyed tone.

"What? Am I wasting your precious time? Heaven forbid." Chris replied. "I mean since we are running low on it and all. Since, I seem to be the only one actually worried about Wyatt turning evil I think I should go check out a few more leads now. How about you talk some sense into the girls, huh?"

"Chris, you're their white lighter."

"Have I ever said differently?" Chris asked his father as his green eyes floated over to the stage. At the edge of the stage he was looking for Bianca again. She had been there moments before relishing the song playing. She had been waiting for him to come to her he just knew it. Now, she was gone.

She must have seen Leo and fled.

Damn it, dad.


	4. Ava Adora

To Chattypandagirl, and ChrisBianca: Geez oh man. You guys are so impatient when it comes to reuniting Chris and Bianca. I almost feared for my life there ChrisBianca. Oh, and by the way, be afraid be very afraid when it comes to Wyatt...

-

Chris walked down the sidewalk angrily kicking a discarded can of coke that was on the ground. It skittered a few feet ahead of him on the cracked gray sidewalk and he kicked it yet again. This time it flew farther ahead and collided with a pile of torn down missing posters. All the people who had gone missing in the city were stuck on almost every wall of the criminal infested neighborhood that he had picked to stray into at that moment. He had somehow found a thick pile of them for his coke can to get lodged into.

It was strange, but the bad neighborhood almost felt like home.

Home sweet home, he thought wryly as a hard smile coursed over his lips.

Maybe, that was why he had came here in the first place. He had wanted to be somewhere he felt natural in. Of course, he had had to pick the worst part in town where all the little gang bangers were sitting around looking for some poor kid who was down on his luck to play with. Of course, another reason Chris knew he had come here was to be able to hit back if someone started something with him.

After being the pacifist for weeks now, he had needed out.. No, he had wanted something to happen just so he could let out his frustrations. He wasn't going just to pick a fight with someone off the street for no reason at all. He knew that could end up with him in in jail or something. Hell, he knew that he might even end up changing the future that way, but he after seeing his father in P3 he was all about giving someone their just dessert if they wanted it.

Bianca.

Chris ran his hands through his heavy long dark brown hair. He didn't know what to think about that whole situation. She was there. She had to have been there. He just wouldn't make these things up. His mind couldn't play that kind of trick on him.

She had been in P3. It was like she was playing games with him. Reindeer games, they were her favorite to play. She'd played them on him on occasion when they had first met and she hadn't quite trusted him that much. Then, she had played them more on Wyatt every time after that when they had been together.

How Wyatt hadn't seen the look in his eyes let alone hers when they were together he would never know. How he hadn't seen the way they were together when he entered a room that they had been in moments before. How could his own brother have been so blind to it all? His own twice-blessed, powerful evil brother had been completely blind to what had been going on right under his nose.

It must have really hurt his ego when he had found out his own brother and his Phoenix had went against him without him ever suspecting it.

Chris sighed heavily and stared up angrily at the black sky above his head. The sounds of a lonely fire trapped inside a nearby steel garbage can raged in the night air around him. A few homeless people laid on the ground a few feet away. They were completely oblivious to his presence. At times like these, he liked their company was better than anyone else's.

Chris rubbed his child hands together in the night. He hadn't thought about how cold it would be that night. He hadn't thought at all when he had left P3. He had just been trying to get away from his own father before he did or said something he would regret later.

Well, he would never regret putting his father in his place. However, saying something that could lead dad into making problems for mom.. He didn't want her to have to handle that right now. He wanted her to be able to keep the secret growing inside of her as long as she possibly could. He wasn't about to lead his own father straight to her when she had finally made up her mind about making sure he wasn't apart of his life.

He wasn't about to invoke his mother's wrath if he didn't have.

Mom..

She knew now. She knew everything. He didn't know how to deal with this. He didn't like it.

Well, he did. It was nice to know that she knew who he was now. He didn't have to keep pretending who he was didn't matter to her. He didn't have to worry about her mistrusting him anymore since he was her own flesh and blood. He had her and she knew and she cared.

She had tried many times to come to him. She had tried to let him know in her own way that he could go to her at any time that he needed to. He hadn't been able to do that though.

He'd lost her once. He had lost her in the worst possible way and he didn't want to do it all over again. He didn't want to know her. It would hurt him more having to go back to a world she wasn't alive in if he did.

He didn't want to not know her either. He didn't want to waste any time he had with her. He couldn't be around her though. The more he was with her the more he wanted to say something to her about the future. He knew he couldn't say anything. He had to keep the future a secret or else there would be consequences. He had learned that the hard way once.

Hard tears burned inside of his tired eyes as he looked down at the ground and kicked the can again ahead of him. He had to keep moving. He couldn't think about mom now. If he did he might actually go through with what he had planned to do.

When he had had the chance to go through the time portal he had decided he would come back for her too. He had planned to warn her about her death. He had planned to keep her alive and well too. He had planned to save her with Wyatt.

Something he knew he shouldn't do, but he couldn't help not doing it.

Something glittered on the ground ahead of him. Chris squinted in the dark light since the overhead poles light had burnt out a long time ago and had never been replaced. On the ground shone a bottle of alcohol. The white label stood out at him in red lettering as he realized that it was vodka.

Instantly, he was no longer outside in the cold night, but inside of P3. The ground was a bit trashed with flyers from old bands that had last played at the club before everything had went to hell. There were also glass chips everywhere from some battle that had taken place before he had ever came to the place to remember his mother. Chris stood in silence inside his mind as he remembered.

Bianca was there. She smiled back at him and then she climbed up onto the bar. Her feet clapped down onto the dark wood surface of the bar as she held up her large glass to the sky and smiled at him seductively. Then, she took a sip as she let her long dark hair fall down her back. In the darkness, he could barely see her as he came forward towards her.

He knew they didn't have enough time. They never did. They always had to battle time to be together and here they were. They were in the most unprotected place on earth. A place that could easily be found by Wyatt and then their secret would be out.

Chris stayed his distance on the ground. He watched her as she weaved around on the bar to music that she could only hear. He didn't stop her, but he didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary so he stayed where he was on the ground.

"Come on, Chris." she called to him as she wiggled her finger in his direction.

"Bianca," he started softly as he shook his head.

"Don't say you are going to leave a girl like me alone up here." she replied as she swayed more towards him.

"Why here?" he asked her.

"Where else? Name a spot your brother hasn't claimed as his own and I will follow you wherever you will go." she told him in a singsong voice. Then, she knelt down on the bar beside where he was standing. Her hand shot to his cheek as she caressed it. Then, she leaned into him and kissed him. He leaned into her and held on for strength as they kissed. The world.. The chaotic mess around them disappeared for a second as she pulled him up on the bar beside her.

"Now, would you join me already?" she asked him sweetly. Her topaz eyes glittered deeply as she smiled up into his green eyes and took his glass from him. She let it drop and shatter on the ground below them as she captured him in another kiss.

"I'm ready to go home now!" a scream bellowed through the unreasonably quiet air.

Chris swallowed back on his memory and woke to the real world. A homeless man shuffled past him giving him a look that could kill as he did. The man sniffed the air around Chris and then he grabbed his shoulder desperately.

"Hey, watch it!" Chris started to remark.

"You brought it here. You made the quiet end. You made the sky's bleed. Blue fire. Blue fire!" the man spoke in a hard voice that could've shot bullets. His breath smelled like a raw opening in a sewage drain as Chris backed up instantly.

"Whatever you say, old man," he replied as he backed up.

"What a shame your little plan didn't work!" the same screaming voice bellowed through the air above him.

"What?" Chris asked annoyed.

Whoever was screaming sounded slightly deranged. Something made him stop though. It could've been the night that he had just had, or the fact that the scream sounded familiar. All he knew was that he stopped dead and listened to the stillness that followed the scream.

He heard some cop cars sirens coming from a distance. He had a feeling that they had come for one specific intent and that was to rescue the neighborhood from the screamer.

"Jump!" a juvenile's voice screeched.

Chris looked ahead of him to see a few little kids watching the sky. The one who had spoke laughed harder and pointed with his buddies up at the night sky. Then, he cupped his hands together and repeated himself. "Jump already! Some people got to sleep around here!"

"Shut up!" a woman's voice yelled out at them from some shadowed apartment.

"No, you shut up, lady! We didn't start this." one of the boy's friends replied.

"If you all don't shut up I am going to come out there after you!" a hard man's voice threatened in the darkness.

Chris knew enough to know that this was going to get worse.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, you bastard!" the screamer screamed into the night air again.

"Oh, I'm coming out there. Don't worry about that!" the man replied to the screamer.

"Crap," Chris whispered as he heard a squeaky screen door open from the dark. The hand full of boys watching looked at each other and then ran in different directions in hopes of self preservation. The cop cars siren shrieked in the night air around him as Chris stepped back into the shadows of an old abandoned store. There in the darkness a cop car stopped and a man came out of it.

Chris instantly recognized Darryl. The angry man who had threatened the boys earlier came into the light of the cop car. He had a baseball in one hand that was braced to his side. He covered his grim smudged eyes as the cop cars red and blue lights blinded him. Then, he let the bat drop to the ground beside him as he came forward.

"Man, turn off the bright already. People got to sleep around here." he told Darryl.

"Alright, buddy. I know that. I'm here because of a report on some noise disturbance. You wouldn't happen to know about that now, would you?"

"Actually, I would."

"Alright. Then, how about you tell me everything." Darryl answered as he watched the discarded baseball bat on the ground warily.

"Well, officer. If you have a looksy up there you'll see what I am talking about." the man replied as he pointed up at the sky.

As he did, Chris followed his awkwardly bent in finger to the sky. The moon glittered pale light that flooded the black velvet sky as he saw a figure in a black shadow. It was a girl. He could tell this. He could see the way she had her one hand placed firmly on her hip, her long hair flowing in the harsh breeze, and he could see her foot tapping as she stood on the ledge of the building.

He'd seen that same stance before. He'd seen that same stance on the ledge of a three-story building before when he had tried to break her down to admitting there was something between them besides his imagination.

"Bianca?" he whispered. Hope flooded his mind as he smiled for once in a great while. Then, he realized something he else. She was on top of a building, she had drawn attention to herself, and any minute now it looked like she was going to jump. "Shit!"

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he did it. He came clearly out of the shadows and came up to the cop car. As he did, Darryl caught sight of his shadow coming forward quickly and he quickly turned as he gracefully pulled his gun out from his belt. The man beside him cursed and dropped to the ground and held his head in his hands as he did.

"Darryl, stop! It's me." Chris instantly told him.

"Chris? Is that you? What are you doing out here?" Darryl asked instantly in a clear voice proclaiming that he thought that Chris was mentally insane to be out in that neighborhood at night.

"I.. I had a feeling I needed to be here. I wasn't wrong either. You see that girl up there?" he asked Darryl as he flicked his head up towards Bianca.

"The screamer?"

"Yeah, the screamer." Chris replied with a secretive smile. "Only I can deal with her."

"You sure about that, Chris? She seems pretty human to me, and I deal with humans."

"Looks can be deceiving. I just need you to look the other way on this one, alright? I can handle this better then you."

"Chris, I was called out here. What's it going to look like when I come back to the station empty handed?"

"Better empty handed then skewered into a fire and flambéed alive, right?" Chris asked.

Darryl watched him a long moment and then shook his head. "Fine. You get this one. No more favors though."

"Thanks." Chris replied before he instantly walked into the shadows where he orbed up to the top of the roof to find her.

He could see her better from being on the same level as her for once. Her long dark hair looked black in the light as she looked up at the sky. He saw tear stains over her tan face as her eyes glittered up at the sky. Her chest rose and fell instantly as she looked for some answer she wasn't finding.

Her regular outfit of leather was gone. She had tight blue jeans on with a small black midriff showing top cut in a long v-neck that was attached both her sides by large safety pins. There were a few holes in her shirt that shouldn't be there along with a large hole in the bottom half of her jeans.

He hadn't seen that at the club. She'd looked fine at the club.

"Bianca?" he called to her.

He was sick and tired of watching her. He was so tired of being alone here fighting this evil that he didn't know a thing about without her. He wanted her now.

"Phantom, have you come for me?" she giggled into the bright moonlight, but she didn't turn to him yet as she looked over the ledge.

He didn't fear for her life. He knew a Phoenix was the hardest magical being to kill. He was only afraid he wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces if someone witnessed her little death defying act when she got up off the ground she'd fallen to without any broken bones.

"Bianca, stop. Please. Don't don't jump."

"Jump?" she asked him as if the thought had never really came to her as she stood over the ledge of the three story building.

"Don't, not now. Not after I found you again," he begged her softly with burning jade green eyes.

"Who said anything about jumping?" she asked him as she looked back at him for a slight instant.

In that instant, he felt more hope then he had felt since he had arrived here in the past.

"Then, come back from the ledge." he told her.

"Ledge? Why? Look at the view." she told him with a quizzical smile that she bestowed upon the sky. "Are you afraid of heights? Cause if you are who I think you are then you shouldn't be afraid."

What? What was wrong with her? It was like she was talking in riddles.

"Bianca, please." he said in a firm voice on the edge of cracking.

"I'm ready to wake up now. You hear me, Wyatt Halliwell? Stop playing these mind games with me and finish me off already. Anything is better then this limbo!" she screamed out into the night as she continued to ignore his attempts to get her away from the ledge.

"You're drunk." he realized.

"Nice going Sherlock.. Holmes, is it, right? Nice detective work there, buddy." she replied as she dropped to sit on the ledge. The bottle of vodka she had dropped to the ground below them.

Chris went to her quickly then. He took her elbow gingerly in his grip. He didn't have to look up at her to know her response to this manhandling. She slit dark topaz brown eyes up at him for the hold he had on her and tried to shake him off.

"Bianca, what happened to you? I thought you were dead. I wouldn't have left you if I'd known..." he told her as if telling her anything in the mind frame she was in now would do anything for her.

She ignored him as he talked to her and she got up from her sitting position on the ledge. She walked away from the ledge then and stood in the center of the brick buildings roof. He followed her ready for anything. He wasn't about to lose her again.

"Bianca?" he asked. "How'd you get back here?"

"Who are you again?" she asked him.

Chris recoiled in shock. Bianca. His Bianca didn't even know who he was. This couldn't be happening. He had her. He had her all over again and she didn't even know who he was. After everything he was still alone only this time he had someone that knew everything and had been through everything with him. She had been his only ally, but he couldn't even get to her.

Wyatt really was evil. He really had found a way that he could still hurt him after all this time. He hated him more then ever for this.

Chris looked at her hard as he tried to remain calm. He tried not to cry, or scream, or yell at her until she remembered him. As he did, he saw a long scar going down her hairline to her ear as he did. Blood started spotting over it as he did. "Shit." he gasped as he touched the side of the scars line, and then he instantly changed from panic mode to plan mode. "I'm Chris. Remember me? Chris Halliwell? The guy you helped go back in time to save the world. Remember that? It was a big thing, you know. You should remember it."

She looked at him for a long moment in surprise. He had a feeling she was just surprised that he was still there with her and not that she was actually remembering him. Then, her mind wafted away from the concept of him and her topaz eyes looked back up at the sky for answers. Her face was drawn together in a frown as she replied. "Chris? Chris? Where's Salem?"

"Salem?" he responded incredulously.


	5. At Long Last Love Has Arrived

Thank you for all the new reviews, and welcome to the new reviewers hope master and vampiress66613.

to chattypanadagurl, I must say that there are a few biggies in this story. The suggestion of 'Salem' as well as Wyatt are only two of them at the moment.

-

Phoebe groaned as she thumbed her earlobe. She had lost her favorite earring yet again. Now, she really had to go back inside the club. Any other time she would be perfectly fine doing so, but not right now. Now, Chris was in the mood of all moods and she didn't want to deal with him while he was in it.

She'd tried. Gods, helped her she had tried. She had tried to get through to him that if he needed anything or anyone she was as well as anyone else would be there for him. She had told him countless times that she could help him carry any burden that he didn't want to keep to himself. Which namely was the burden of Bianca. Whether to hate her for coming back and trying to convert him to his brother's side in the future, or to love her because in the end she died for him. Hell, she knew how it felt to realize the person you loved most in the whole wide world was just some evil being sent to destroy you. That had been the case with her and Cole, Piper with her first demonic boyfriend Jeremy, and even now Chris and Bianca.

She hated seeing Chris so down. It was like nothing could help him make it better. So, he had found a way to focus his pain on something else, or just ignore it for the time being. He was continuously there at the Manor telling them who, what, where, and when to kill. He was back into being the demon yellow pages all over again. It just wasn't right. He had never gotten over what had really happened between himself and Bianca and now...

She knew he wasn't the type to just come out of the woodwork and ask for help. She had a feeling that very small behavior was because of something that had happened in the future he had come to change. She just wished he would let someone in.

Of course, she also had a feeling that Bianca may have been that somebody. By the looks of what had happened with that one, Phoebe had a feeling it would be a long time from now before he got over barricading his feelings inside himself.

Phoebe walked back through a large crowd of dancers and sighed. She had one thing to be happy about she guessed. Her favorite song in the whole wide world was playing 99 Red Balloons was playing by the new band playing at the club that night.

She stopped for a moment to listen to the music. In the process, she was engulfed in the crowd as she softly sang along. She didn't really care to go back and join Chris's pity party for one exactly yet. She knew she had to though.

Phoebe started out of the crowd. She mildly passed through a few people swaying on the outskirts of it all and took a deep breath. If she was going to go anywhere near Chris after his last outburst she was sure she had to be ready for the next world war.

"Leo?" she called as she saw Chris walking quickly away from him. She didn't even want to know how that conversation had started or ended between the two of them. It didn't take the brightest crayon in the box to tell that there were some serious future issues between the two that needed some repairing.

Leo looked over at her as she stepped up beside him on the edge of the wooden floor boarded dance floor and the bar. His blue eyes were burning with impatience as well as distrust as she gave him an awkward smile. She could just tell by the frown sweeping over Leo's face that he had met the wrath of Chris. Phoebe instantly joined him and laced her arm into his. She had a feeling the best thing she could possibly do for Chris at the present moment was to at least bring a little attention away from him and onto her while he escaped.

Poor kid. Like he hadn't gone through enough in the past month now and he had to still deal with is own father acting like a complete…

"Phoebe, have you seen, Piper? We have a problem." Leo instantly informed her as his gaze swiveled around the club to find his ex-wife.

Oh, no. Not Piper! Phoebe instantly tried to think of something to distract Leo with. She knew for a fact that she couldn't let him see Piper now. She really hadn't agreed with Piper's whole decision about the pregnancy being kept a secret from him, but she wasn't about to just feed her own sister to the wolves on this one.

"Uh, Piper? Are you sure we need her?" Phoebe asked Leo as she pulled at the ear that had lost its earring.

"Phoebe, there has been a great pull of magical activity right here in the club. The Elders sensed it moments ago and they sent me here to warn you guys."

"We;;, Leo, you see I saw no magical activity whatsoever. Are you sure that the Elders just didn't, you know, mix up areas or something? Cause I have got to say as of late they have been a little." Phoebe made a face to show him her dislike with the Elders at the time as she made the noise of something falling to the ground.

"Phoebe, there was no mistake and I think Chris may have something to do with it." Leo answered her as his eyes slit in their sockets and he scanned the club for Chris.

"Chris? Chris? Our white lighter? Are you kidding me?" Phoebe laughed as she stared at him with fathomless brown eyes as her emotions ran from surprise to worry on the subject.

"Why else would he so conveniently need to leave right at the same time as I come here with a warning for all of you? Why else would he just forget about his white lighter duties and go hunt down some new demon on his list instead?" Leo asked her rawly in a conspiratorial voice.

"Uh, I dunno, Leo. Could it be the fact that the tension as well as the mistrust between you two could be bottled up and used to kill all the evil in the world?" Phoebe joked.

"Phoebe, now is not the time to bring up Chris and my issues." Leo instantly quipped.

"Well, when is the time? You're never around here. Excuse Chris for just trying to save the future of the world as well as your son!" Phoebe replied in exasperation.

Leo gave her a look. Not one that could kill, but one that said he knew something had definitely changed between her and Chris. "Hold on. When did you two get so chummy anyways?"

"ME and Chris?" Phoebe asked looking around for a distraction as the secret boiled inside of her veins and her cheeks flamed.

Instantly, she knew the only thing she could do at the moment was to interrupt Paige's date. 'Paige', she silently called as she wiggled her finger at Leo and giggled rather nervously. 'Paige, get your white lighter ass over her before I tell Leo who Chris really is', Phoebe yelled inside her mind straight at Paige. An instant later, Paige showed up right beside them rather clumsy as she got out of her dancing mode and came into the intensity of the conversation.

"Hey, guys. Great band!" she commented trying to brighten the situation.

"Hi, Paige. You wouldn't happen to know where Piper is, now would you?" Leo asked her as his bright blue eyes clearly moved to meet hers to see if she also would divert him from seeing Piper.

For a moment, Paige looked like a deer stuck in headlights and then she swallowed and nodded vigorously. "Well, yeah, sure I do. She's my sister and all."

"Well, where is she then?" Leo asked her immediately impatient.

"Uh, she is.. Well, Leo, I don't know if you should see her right now. I mean last time you two got together the sparks flew and you two went and well, you know. And now we have this whole tension confused relationship between the two of you. Really, Leo. You can tell us whatever it is she needs to know and we'll relay it back to her." Paige finally finished replying as she gathered in fresh oxygen to her system.

"What kind of game are you two playing here?" Leo asked laughing dryly.

"Leo, come on. Piper, well, she needs space to figure out things. You can't just pop up every time you feel like it's the most opportune moment albeit the Elders say so or not." Phoebe tried to tell him softly.

"I wouldn't have to tell Piper if it wasn't for Chris acting up and forgetting about his responsibilities towards you three in the first place." Leo counteracted as he looked around the club as if Piper would come out of no where.

"Yeah, well, Leo. Give the guy a break. It's not like he is off having a holiday get away with the girl of his dreams. He's probably out there somewhere vanquishing a dozen more future threats to Wyatt." Paige sadly told Leo as she rubbed her elbow.

Meanwhile, Chris stared at her as if she had gone crazy. She was drunk though. He could tell that easily. She smelled like alcohol as she stumbled a little to fall on her knees on the rooftop. He slowly walked to her side and knelt beside her.

Her tears were falling harder now. Her dark brown eyes burned brightly as she looked up at him. He could see the scar line over her forehead as the blood spotted it and he wanted to heal it so badly. He wanted to make her pain go away, but he didn't know how he could possibly help her at a moment like this. She had no idea of who he was and he wasn't about to scare her off by displaying his white lighter talents. Especially, if she was suffering from some kind of traumatic relapse and she didn't consider herself a good guy anymore.

How could you forget everything, Bianca? How could you just forget about me and everything we did together? We changed the timeline. We had to have with everything that is happening now. You don't even remember the good you have done. He told her silently as he watched her gasp for breath through the tears.

Chris wondered if Wyatt had somehow found a way to bring her back as well as take away her memory. It was just another sickening show of his powers being so strong for Wyatt to have healed the dead and then given Chris the only person he had ever wanted to be with back only to take the very thing that made her his away.

He had to give his brother credit. He had hurt him more then he had thought was possible. He was ingenious when it came to torturing people beyond despair.

"_When you save the world what do you think you'll do first?" Bianca asked him as she turned her head towards him._

_They were on the roof of the church. Below them was their place. It rested in the midst of all the chaotic mess around it. There they had found peace and solace. It was the only place they had ever been able to actually picture the city before Wyatt had damaged it all to hell. It was their spot and that spot was one of the few places left that didn't look as pillaged as the rest of the world did._

"_Well, I'll come straight back here and find you and have a little victory.." he told her as he started kissing her._

_She giggled halfway through the kiss and pushed him away as she took a few steps away from him. Her dark topaz colored eyes held his with a faint hint of humor playing over them as she smiled so easily at him._

_When he had first met her he hadn't thought that smiling was something she did. When he had first met her, it had been an alien thought as well as picture to think of her as the smiling type._

"_You better come straight back here to me and have a little victory." she told him with a suggestive grin over her lips as she bit the one slightly._

"_Oh, don't worry about that. You have my solemn oath. I swear I will be right back here in a second flat and you won't know how to get rid of me after that." he told her as he caught her arm and pulled her into his embrace yet again._

_She smiled and looked up at him. Her head tilted to the side as her soft dark black hair blew over his skin. "Good. I'll hold you to it."_

"_What will my punishment be if I am late?" he asked her._

_She pursed her lips, looked him up and down with a look of utter impunity, and then she replied. "It's unspeakable the things I could do to you for not being punctual."_

Chris hung his head in his hands as he sat down Indian style on the roof. She just stared ahead of herself as he did and then she moved. He was instantly watching her and ready for anything as she moved from her spot on the rooftop.

She didn't say anything more to him. She just laid down on the roof with her head lying over his knee and closed her eyes to the world around her as well as to him. She didn't see the tears start to fall as she did. She didn't feel his body heave as he sobbed quietly in the dark of the night.


	6. Spellbound Amnesia

Sorry for the wait. I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter but I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it and start everything else. Does anyone mind if I ignore the sisters for awhile? I doubt you will, but just in case I thought I should ask. I think they gave me a majority of the writers block...

Oh well.

To chattypandagurl: sorry you were confused. I did better this chapter. No rehashing of the past or anything between the two just action.

-

Chris had wanted to do it for the past half hour. He had wanted to get through to her, but he knew that it was too soon for that. The next best thing to him then was the fact that she was lying in his lap. At first, he had been happy to just know she was with him again. Then, he had started to get more and more greedy. He didn't just want to have her lying in his lap. He wanted to touch her hair, feel it running silkily through his hands, and he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel what he had been missing since the moment they had said their first goodbye.

No matter what they had never had the chance to say goodbye to one another.

He still didn't know why she had chosen to go back to Wyatt's side. First, she had said if she hadn't come someone else would. She had known that that person wouldn't bring him back to the future alive. So, she had tried to save him herself by bringing him back with her. That hadn't worked out that well though.

Why had she let herself get caught in the first place?

If it were anyone else he would have understood. However, Bianca knew the best places to hide away, she had connections to conceal her, and she knew how to keep herself alert no matter what mental state she was in. So, why had she let him find her? Why had she gotten sloppy?

Anger flew through Chris as he wondered why she had been weak. The anger was more geared towards himself. He couldn't expected anyone to stay hidden from Wyatt for long. As good as Bianca had been, Wyatt had always been twice-blessed and the fact that he had no problem finding her no matter what the cost would have made her life a living hell. Not very many people would have been able to go against Wyatt to save her life instead of their own, and she would have never went to the Resistance for help because she would have feared that they would be weakened because of her.

Then, he had just left her there. Sure, she had made a point of saying it was harder to trust one person supposedly from the future then two of them. So, he had finally agreed with her and left her behind in the future while he went to the past to save Wyatt.

By the looks of Bianca he had a feeling Wyatt wasn't exactly saved or even remotely happy with him for what he had done.

Chris let go of his worries and anger for a moment as he let his shaky hand run through her hair. It was so smooth. As he ran it through her hair he felt a peace he hadn't felt in a long time go through him and for once he almost felt at home.

The feeling didn't last long though. Her head snapped up at his touch and instantly she threw him back away from him with more force then he had expected from a sleeping girl. Chris hadn't had time to even protect himself from the fall that was coming. He fell straight back onto the hard bricked ground jarringly and he laid on the ground for a moment in shock of what had happened as shock waves vibrated up through his funny bone. He felt the instant burning of opened cuts on his palms as well as his elbow as he did.

"Bianca!" he groaned as he sat up.

She shot back too. She had crab walked a few feet back from him. Her dark hair falling into her face as she blew hard on the strands in her eyes. She looked frightened as she joined his gaze with hers. She hadn't remembered him yet. She was surprised he knew her name.

As she had laid in his lap, he had figured that it was a spell doing this to her. He had a feeling that Wyatt had sent her back to him either to hurt him horribly or else just to make sure she wasn't around anymore in the future tampering with his plans. He had a feeling it was the latter and that right now Wyatt was getting a kick out of what he had done.

A spell. It had to be since she seemed to know her own name and P3. He guessed that Wyatt had somehow worded the spell for her to remember everything she was supposed to about herself and occasional haunts, but nothing about Chris. Which would mean that she had no memory of the war that they had fought together or the fact that Wyatt was the evil one that had put them in this situation in the first place.

She stared hard at him for a long moment as her topaz oval eyes searched him up and down to figure him out. "You know my name."

"I know you, Bianca. You just don't seem to be remembering that part because of my dear older brother." he replied in a dark voice.

"Who would your older brother be then?" she asked him.

"Wyatt, who else?"

"Lord Wyatt has no brothers." she replied with a flash of her dark topaz eyes and a flick of her hair. "You are lying."

"What? You have got to be kidding me!" Chris cried out throwing up his arms in annoyance. He couldn't believe that Wyatt had even programmed it into her that he had no other family.

Bianca instantly went on guard at his movements. Chris quickly put his hands down as soon as he realized why she was in her regular hunting stance. He would have to thank his brother personally one day for giving him this great bonus. Like he didn't already feel as if he were a failure now, but he had his supposedly dead fiancée claiming that he didn't exist.

"Look, I am not going to hurt you. I am not trying anything. Just stay calm and try to believe me, will you?" he tried in a soft tone.

"Believe you? You just said that you were related to Lord Wyatt!" she shot back and then she turned her back on him.

Chris knew instantly that she was trying to figure out her surroundings. She was about ready to take off and forget he had ever existed. Chris couldn't let her go. Panic rose throughout his body as he watched her back and he knew this might be the only chance he ever had to get her back.

"Aren't you supposed to kill me?" he asked her as he fumbled for some reason to get her attention back on him. Unfortunately, it wasn't the smartest one.

Great, Chris . Just promote your death a little bit more. Just have her kill you off before you do any good for the world. Especially, now that you have her back in your life and she doesn't even remember you.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked harshly as she turned back to him and strutted up to him.

Chris took a hesitant first step back at this. He was waiting for her to call her athame to her and just kill him off. She didn't though as she stalked up to him. So, he stopped taking steps back just so that she could see him hold his ground. He knew one thing for sure. Bianca had a secret empathy for anyone who was against Wyatt and who could stand his own ground.

Right now it looked like he was doing both.

"Look, buddy. I am going to pretend that you aren't insane and just keep that little thing that you just mentioned between us. Don't provoke me though. If I have to I will kill you." she reassured him.

"What about the Resistance?" he quickly asked her.

He needed to know if she remembered that. If she could he could prove that they were on the same side and maybe he could keep her with him. Well, at least keep in contact with her. Hell, maybe there was some loophole to the spell that he could create by having her remember him through his lead role in the resistance.

"What about the resistance?" she barked back at him. "It's not like they are going to win."

Bianca… Where had her hope gone? She sounded like she had when they had first met. She sounded like she had when Wyatt had her on a short leash and she had stopped fighting for her own life.

Before she had met him..

Before anything between them had happened she had sounded like that.

Wyatt had taken the memory of Chris away from her. She hadn't even joined the Resistance till they had been thrown together a few times.

She could have cared less about helping the Resistance before she'd met him.

She had no memory of him. Wyatt had taken everything away. She was still Wyatt's pawn in her mind. She had to be at least. Which meant she was not the same girl he had known and come to love. She was still the shell of someone who had given up way before the fight had begun.

Anything that had happened between them as well as anything they had been apart of didn't exist her mind. She was a complete stranger to him.

Now, she was standing in front of her.

"I should kill you for even suggesting I would be apart of that group of fools." she threatened as her athame flamed into her hand.

She laid it against his throat. He felt the cold blade on his throat and it felt like an old friend. How many times had she been resisting him and so angry at him that she had threatened him with the athame? How many times had they ended up in this same position and overcome it?

Would it still work if he tried it now?

He didn't know for sure. He didn't know if he really cared if it did or not.

"What the hell?" he said.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

She hadn't expected him to do it. He used his left hand to grip her wrist so that the knife wasn't touching his neck anymore and with his right hand he pulled her into him by pushing into the hollow of her back. She hadn't known what he was doing. He was sure she was about to shimmer out when he did the unthinkable to her.

He pressed his lips over hers as instinct took over.


End file.
